xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chryssalid
The Chryssalid is an enemy in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Description The Chryssalid is a swift, four-legged alien with terrifying melee capabilities. Usually first encountered in small groups on Terror Site missions, Chryssalids deal heavy damage with melee and have a high chance to inflict poison. When a Chryssalid kills a civilian or a soldier, they will implant an embryo in them. This causes them to rise up as Zombies in the next turn which will spawn Chryssalid Hatchlings after 3 turns. Chryssalids are defined by the Ethereal hive mind as a huge disappointment for lack of controlability. Killing the Muton Elite with Mind Controlled Chryssalid does not make him rise up as Zombie in the next turn. Abilities Traits Capturing * Despite being obviously organic, Chryssalids cannot be stunned. Research * Chryssalid Autopsy - Allows you to build the Chitin Plating accessory using Chryssalid Corpses. Tactics Chryssalids can cover great distances in a single turn, have enough durability to survive multiple hits from all but the heaviest guns, and ignore cover when making attacks. However, they will usually stay in one place for a period of time after crawling a long distance, even if a target is in front of them. When facing groups of Chryssalids, you may wish to retreat to cleared territory before firing in order to create as much distance between you and the Chryssalid as possible, however; Assault soldiers with the appropriate critical boosting abilities and a Shotgun (or, more preferably, a Scatter Laser) can kill one with a single shot at point blank range. Naturally getting up close and personal with a Chryssalid is potentially fatal, so further augmenting this tactic with the Rapid Fire ability will greatly improve your odds of success. As Chryssalids carry no equipment, you can use explosives to kill them without any penalty, as corpses will not be destroyed (and thus Chryssalid Corpses can be used to craft Chitin Plating, since equipping soldiers with that item greatly reduces the threat these foes pose). Overwatch also reduces the threat Chryssalids pose, as they have to move close to their targets. Assault troopers with the ability Close Combat Specialist can also exploit this. Chryssalids are highly resistant to psionics; at 120 Will the chance to Mind Control is approximately 37%. As of update 3 of the game, at the Classic difficulty, the chance to Mind Control Chryssalid with soldier having 95 base will and wearing Psi Armor (115 Will total) is 60%. The soldier having 100 base Will and wearing both Psi Armor and Mind Shield (and having 150 Will total) has 85% chance to Mind Control Chryssalid. Gallery XCOM-EU_Chryssalid.jpg|Alien Lifeform Report XCOM Concept Art Piero Macgowan 12a.jpg|Concept Art XCOM Concept Art Piero Macgowan 10a.jpg|Concept art by Piero McGowan XCOM Concept Art Piero Macgowan 11a.jpg 2lucnkl.jpg|A Chryssalid preparing to attack a helpless civilian 11htilf.jpg|A Chryssalid "impregnating" its victim Rw3w95.jpg|A Chryssalid Zombie and Chryssalid (in the middle of receiving a plasma bolt to the face) File:1z9mb6.jpg|A Chryssalid Hatchling bursting from a Zombie Chryssalid Hatchling2.jpg|A newborn Chryssalid Hatchling XCOM(EU) Chryssalid KillsCivilian.jpg|A Chryssalid kills a civilian XCOM(EU)Chryssalids.jpg|Chryssalids appear on a rooftop XCOM(EU)Chryssalid_KillsSoldier.jpg|A Chryssalid slaughters an unlucky XCOM Soldier Category:Enemies (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)